Monsters Unleashed
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: Under the control of Lord Zedd, the Kaiju of Earth commence a rampage like no other. Will the heroes of Earth manage to stop both them and Zedd's scheme, or will our world become a kingdom of monsters? Based on the 2017 Marvel event.


Monsters Unleashed

Prologue

* * *

"Ninja Putty punch!"

If Lord Zedd had eyes, they would start to twitch in both rage and annoyance as he observed the Norrisville Ninja easily dispose of his Putty Patrol soldiers. Ever since he had disposed of Rita Repulsa, he assumed that he would be easily able to finish what she started by conquering Earth and disposing of Zordon's Power Rangers. But, time after time again, the teenagers with attitude would continuously thwart his evil schemes and destroy whatever monster he sent after them. And, as if things couldn't get any worse, ever since his return, new heroes had risen from all across the globe, some even becoming allies to the Rangers, making his task all the more difficult.

And it was driving him absolutely mad.

"Man, could this Zedd guy make this any honkin' easier?" the Ninja said to himself, which only further added fuel to the emperor of evil's fire as he continued to observe his past failures through an orb that stood in front of his throne. The hand that gripped his staff started to shake in anger as his body started to glow a hellish red.

Having heard enough of the Ninja's constant quips, the orb faded to footage of an attempted excursion on the town of Echo Creek. In it, Star Butterfly proceeded to blast Goldar with a blast of rainbows from her wand into the air. She then lept upward, pointing her wand once more towards the monster.

"Mega Narwhal Blast!" the princess of Mewni shouted as an onslaught of narwhals fired out of her wand and proceeded to send Goldar plumitting back down to the ground.

Then, the orb showed a failed invasion of Paris, where Ladybug wrapped a group of Putties in the string of her yo-yo.

"Batter up!" she said before swinging the Putties towards her partner, Cat Noir, who used his staff to whack them into pieces.

Afteward, the orb showcased a failed attempt to steal the Trans-Dimensional Projector from the Odyssey theater in the town of Middleburg. In it, a squad of Putties instantly ran out of the theater, some of them with some of their limbs missing, before Sashi Kobayashi ran after them, carrying two of their arms as weapons.

"Get back here!" she shouted, all while her partners, Penn Zero and Boone Wiseman, poked their heads out of the doors of the theater in a slightly frightened manner.

From then on, the orb only continued to show Zedd his past failures, almost as if it was mocking him, and he only grew angrier and angrier as time progressed. From Goldar, Scorpina and a platoon of Putties being chased out of the Ark by the Autobots, to Zedd himself getting beaten up by the Powerpuff Girls, Zedd's clenched fist only continued to shake harder and harder until he finally snapped, practically roaring in anger before swinging his staff to shatter the orb, much to the fright of Squatt and Baboo.

"Gee, he sure sounds mad," Baboo stated.

"When is he ever not?" Squatt questioned while Goldar walked past the two of them to approach his master.

"It was bad enough with just those meddlesome Power Rangers, but now there are even more of these do-gooders I have to deal with!" Zedd shouted.

"Give it time, my lord," Goldar responded. "Soon they will all bow before the might of Lord Ze-"

"Zip it, you groveling monkey!" the lord of all he saw snapped before placing a head on his chin in thought. "There must be some way I can finally be rid of these pests. But how?"

As he thought, he looked over to the massive balcony of his throne room, the earth in sight. But one specific country instantly caught his attention.

Japan.

It was then that he started to chuckle sinisterly before slowly transitioning to the evil cackle of a madman, much to Goldar's slight confusion.

"Of course," his master finally said. "It's been there the whole time!"

To emphasize his point, he pointed his staff towards Japan.

"Why waste my time making my own monsters when the planet is already full of them?" he explained. "We will simply annihilate all that stand in my way with the monsters of their own making!"

"If I may ask, my emperor, how could creatures of that pathetic planet possibly be better than any of our own monsters?" Goldar asked.

"Observe, you simpleton," Zedd responded as his visor started to project an image before the two of them. It was of a news broadcast of a rampage on Tokyo that occurred in 1984 by a reptilian-like creature the public referred to as 'Godzilla.' A monster that they presumed had been vanquished back in 1954 when a similar monster went on a similar rampage in Tokyo. Goldar was taken aback by the creature's sheer size as it marched through buildings as though they were made of paper, as well as when the monster fired a blue beam of atomic energies from its mouth, decimating everything in its path.

"That creature currently resides in a Japanese island, along with others like it," Zedd explained as the projection faded. "Once I take control of them, I will have them commence an attack on the planet the likes of which no one has ever seen, or will see!"

"An excellent strategy, master!" Goldar replied. "What do you wish for me to do in this plan?"

"For now, ready Serpentera for launch," Zedd answered. "We will soon need to take a little trip to Planet X. There are other monsters in the cosmos that I have in mind to join this new army of mine. But first..."

He then proceeded to point his staff towards the planet, specifically towards Tokyo, as energy started to surge around it.

"The appetizer!" he finished as a lightning-like burst of energy fired from the staff towards Earth.

* * *

Down in the planet bellow, on Monster Island, a sudden noise caused Godzilla to awaken from his slumber. He looked up to the source of the noise, at first assuming that a thunderstorm was approaching, only for a bolt of energy to strike him, causing his eyes to briefly flash a dark red as a Z started to engrave itself into the king of the monsters' flesh, all while the sinister laugh of Lord Zedd echoed across the island.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers is owned by Saban, Godzilla is owned by Toho, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Star vs the Forces of Evil and Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero are owned by Disney, The Powerpuff Girls is owned by Cartoon Network, Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is owned by Zagtoon.**


End file.
